


Framework: Saving Fitz (Jemma Version)

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BAMF Jemma Simmons, F/M, Fitzsimmons feels, Hurt/Comfort, Power Ranger AU, Sharing a Bed, Yes I'm rewriting this story again, season 4 based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Jemma goes out on her own to save the man she loves.





	Framework: Saving Fitz (Jemma Version)

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another scenario on how Fitz could be saved Power Ranger style.

Jemma snuck out of the Resistance base, and made her way to Fitz’s apartment. She was determined to get her man back by any means necessary. She saw the look in Fitz’s eyes when he shot Agnes, she saw the real Fitz fighting to get out. She was going to save him, alone.

Leo Fitz AKA the Doctor arrived at his apartment after a long day at work. Project Looking Glass was progressing on schedule, he was ready to sit down and relax after a long day. When he entered his apartment, something didn’t feel right. He had his Power Morpher in hand at the ready.

“Hello Fitz” Jemma said as she stepped out of the shadows.  
“You’re the subversive” Fitz said  
He was about to morph when she said “wait” and he stopped, ‘why am I hesitating, she’s a threat’ Fitz thought to himself. “before you do anything, I want you to look me in the eyes”

“I don’t know you, and you are a subversive with a kill order, Hydra power” and he transformed into his ranger suit, it was white with a black chest plate and green Hydra logo in the center

“Then you leave me no choice, I’m going to have to beat the man I love out of you, TRICERATOPS” and Jemma was in her own ranger suit, which was blue. They charged, Jemma blocked a punch from Fitz and countered with one of her own and it connected with his jaw. “Please Fitz, don’t make me hurt you” Jemma pleaded.

Fitz continued his attack, kicking her in the chest and sending her through the wall leading outside, she fired up her jet boots and flew back up. She hovered in front of him, “You’re full of surprises” Fitz said as he fired up his own jet boots. They fought in mid-air flying toward the ruins of the SHIELD academy.

“Please Fitz, stop this madness” Jemma said

“shut up” and he punched her through the roof and into the main hall of the academy.

Jemma’s helmet was damaged so she took it off, freeing her long flowing hair. Fitz landed (super hero landing) and tilted his head up, the red visor of his helmet looking sinister in the moonlight. He unsheathed his sword, while Jemma summoned her Power Lance. She twirled it around and stood ready to fight.

“I don’t want to fight you Fitz, but I will if I have to” she said  
“How do you know who I am?” he asked as they circled each other  
“Because we’ve spent almost every waking moment together, we stayed up all night in this very place, working on our projects” Jemma replied as their weapons clashed sending out blue and white sparks illuminating the dark room. Jemma managed to catch Fitz off guard and slashed part of his helmet, damaging it. He removed his helmet, revealing a look in his eyes that Jemma never wanted to see, a look devoid of humanity.  
“What has AIDA done to you?” Jemma asked  
“HER NAME IS OPHELIA” Fitz yelled as he charged at Jemma again. She was barely able to deflect his slashes, she managed to capture his sword in between the blades of her three-pronged blue lance.

“The Fitz, I know would never disregard the lives of innocent people” Jemma said as she kicked him.  
“Then he was weak” Fitz replied  
“No, it made him one of the strongest people I’ve ever known, he is a man I am proud to call the love of my life, he’s the man I will marry, he is in there somewhere” she said pointing to his head, “and I am going to set him free. The two fought for hours upon hours, pillars came crumbling down, glass was broken. They stood facing each other as the first rays of sunlight came through the atrium.

Jemma and Fitz were both exhausted from the endless fighting. She threw her lance down not wanting to fight her love any more.

She walked toward him, “Stay back, I will kill you”  
She ignored him and continued to walk toward him saying, “Please Fitz, remember the life we want, the cottage in Perthshire, just you and me, please REMEMBER” she said, and that triggered something in Fitz’s brain. His head began to ache, it hurt so much that he dropped his sword.

All the memories came flooding back all at once, their time in the lab on the BUS, being trapped at the bottom of the ocean, their night in Bucharest all of it came back in one moment. His suit powered down as Jemma powered down her own. She was bathed in the sunlight when he looked up, making her look like an angel in his eyes. Then tears came down as he embraced her.

“I’m so sorry” he said again and again

“It’s okay Fitz, it wasn’t you” Jemma replied as her own tears came down. She then captured his lips with her own, kissing him with all the love and need that had been building up ever since she entered the Framework. “I still love you, no matter what” she reassured him, “Come on let’s get out of here” and they left the ruins of the Academy, and to the Resistance base.  
Fitz was put in Vault D, he surrendered voluntarily not wanting to start a fight. When everyone was, asleep Jemma went down to see him. He was thrashing in the bed of the cell, when he shot up in bed he was breathing heavily. He saw Jemma approaching, “you should be asleep” he pointed out.

“not without you” she replied as she sat down on the side of the bed, and cupped his cheek with her hand, he closed his eyes savoring her pleasant touch.

He took her hand in his own and said, “I’m sorry, I’ve done horrible things”

“I don’t care, that was the Doctor, not you this is the man I’ve loved for so many years, I love you Leopold Fitz”

“I love you to Jemma” he replied as tears came down his cheeks as he kissed her. When they lay down on the bed in each other’s arms Fitz said, “we should take a long holiday after this”

Jemma chuckled and said, “yeah we should, just the two of us, but where?”

“I was thinking the Alps”

“That is a wonderful idea Fitz, just you and me in a cabin in the mountains, away from everything, no killer robots, or demons from hell, that sounds like heaven” and they fell asleep, more determined than ever to escape the Framework, and go home.

**Author's Note:**

> In my opinion this is the best version of the Saving Fitz story, what do you think? please leave a comment on what you thought of this version, and out of the three I've posted which one do you think is the best? please let me know. I really want you to comment, I want to know what you guys think.


End file.
